SEPERTI INIKAH KENCAN PERTAMA?
by Ms.NA0YUK1
Summary: Cerita kedua. bisa dibilang sequel dari "Naruto's Confession". Menceritakan kencan pertama Naruto dan Hinata. Sepertinya bukan hanya Hinata saja yang selalu gugup, Naruto juga gugup menghadapi kencan pertama ini. Please read and review yah :)


Siapa yang tidak tahu pasangan baru dan paling hot di Konoha? Dari anak kecil sampai kakek-nenek juga tahu siapa mereka. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata. Baru? Jelas mereka masih pasangan baru, baru saja resmi sejak malam perayaan kelima pahlawan yang menyelamatkan bumi _**(baca Naruto's Confession).**_ Kenapa hot? Karena sejak hari itu sampai sekarang, kurang lebih satu bulan! Warga Konoha masih sering menggosipkan mereka berdua. Ada yang senang dengan keduanya ada juga yang merasa tidak senang. Tetapi mau seperti apa orang bicara, yang merasakan juga hanya mereka berdua. Cerita kali ini akan menceritakan peristiwa kencan pertama mereka, bagaimana jadinya kalau naruto dan hinata pergi kencan?

 **SEPERTI INIKAH KENCAN PERTAMA?**

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku baru sempat mengajakmu keluar. Meskipun kita sudah jadian selama satu bulan, tapi aku sangat sibuk jadi baru sempat hari ini." Kata Naruto sedikit merasa tidak enak. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku mengerti kalau Naruto-kun sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Banyak misi berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Malah seharusnya kita tidak keluar hari ini, harusnya Naruto-kun beristirahat dulu di rumah." Balas Hinata.

"Aku takut kalau bukan hari ini, aku tidak tau kapan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Hinata. Aku merindukanmu tahu, memangnya kau tidak merindukan aku apa?" protes Naruto. Naruto meskipun sudah memiliki pacar, tetap saja sifat jahil tidak pernah hilang dalam dirinya. Malah sekarang korban kejahilannya adalah pacarnya sendiri. Dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa pacarnya ini super pemalu, dari masih di akademi sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah. "Aku juga merindukan Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Benarkah? Senangnya." Jawab Naruto berseri-seri, ia menyunggingkan senyuman terlebarnya di hari ini. Dengan bergandengan tangan, Naruto membawa Hinata pergi menonton film. Sedang ada pemutaran film romantic terbaru di bioskop. Meksipun Naruto lebih suka film action daripada drama romantic, tapi demi Hinata dia bersedia mengalah.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-san. Bersama pacar ya?" goda petugas karcis, saat mereka hendak masuk ke theater. Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa memberikan senyuman penuh makna kepada petugas itu.

Film yang sedang mereka tonton sepertinya lumayan menarik bagi Hinata. Gadis itu focus menatap ke layar, tidak menghiraukan genggaman tangan Naruto di tangannya. Naruto sendiri berusaha setengah mati agar tidak ketiduran. Memang dia masih sangat lelah, karena baru tadi jam dua subuh dia tiba di Konoha. Sebenarnya dia langsung ingin melihat Hinata di kediaman Hyuga, untung saja dia sadar kalau dia akan di hajar oleh Hiashi, ayah Hinata kalau dia nekat bertamu jam dua subuh.

Naruto mengingat-ingat lagi saran-saran dari Sai dan bukunya tentang kencan pertama. Intinya, harus membuat pacar bahagia. Film romantic, makan siang yang enak, jalan-jalan di taman, dan ditutup dengan makan malam romantic. Sai sudah membantu Naruto mereservasi meja di salah satu restoran elit di Konoha. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan tuxedonya di rumah, dan Sakura juga sudah menyimpankan gaun baru untuk Hinata. Semuanya sudah perfect, pasti aman dan terkendali, begitu pikir Naruto.

Baru satu jam film diputarkan, film yang cukup menarik bagi Hinata. Tokoh utama yang tampan dan cantik juga menjadi daya tarik utama film ini. Selain itu kisahnya yang romantic juga tidak dapat ditebak juga sangat menarik. Hinata menyukai film ini, ternyata Naruto bisa juga memilih film bagus seperti ini. Sejak tadi, Naruto terus menggenggam tangannya. Tetapi entah kenapa sekarang genggamannya sedikit lenggang. Dengan berat hati Hinata harus beralih dari film dan melihat ke arah pacarnya.

Naruto sudah tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya. Wajahnya tampak nyaman, meskipun terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto masih kelelahan karena misinya. Hal yang Hinata suka dari Naruto adalah, setelah mereka berpacaran. Naruto sudah lebih peka terhadap Hinata, dia malah lebih cepat tanggap dan perhatian kepada Hinata. Dia selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri, meskipun hanya untuk bertemu di balkon kamar Hinata di malam hari setelah menyelesaikan misi. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu sangat disukai oleh Hinata, membuatnya merasa dicintai. Hinata memberanikan diri menyandarkan diri ke bahu Naruto, untung saja Naruto tidak terbangun.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata. "Hm, lima menit lagi." Racau Naruto. "Filmnya sudah selesai, semua orang sudah hampir meninggalkan theater ini." Kata Hinata. "Eh? Film?" Tanya Naruto sudah semakin sadar. "Astaga! Filmnya sudah selesai. Maaf Hinata, aku ketiduran.", "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Kau pasti sangat lelah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" ajak Hinata. "Woah, tidak! Aku tidak lelah sama sekali, lelahku langsung hilang saat aku bertemu denganmu Hinata." Balas Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia cukup segar untuk melanjutkan kencan ini. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin kau kecapekan, Naruto-kun." Tanya Hinata lagi. "Aku tidak akan capek kalau untuk bersama denganmu." Goda Naruto. "Apa kau lapar? Karena aku sangat kelaparan. Mau ramen?" ajak Naruto.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka tiba di kedai ramen Ichiraku. "Paman, ramennya dua yah!" pesan Naruto bersemangat. "Siap, nak Naruto! Wah bawa pacar ya? Apa kabar Hinata?" Tanya paman Ichiraku. "Kabar baik, paman. Paman sendiri apa kabar?" Hinata dengan sopan berbalas sapa. "Sibuk seperti biasa, tapi aku selalu memberikan pelayan special untuk pelanggan istimewaku. Nah Naruto, ekstra daging untuk pelanggan nomor satu ku.". "Wah, terimakasih Paman! Selamat makan!" seru Naruto dengan senang. Naruto dan Hinata menyantap semangkuk ramen dengan lahap. Ramen di kedai ini memang yang paling top se-Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, sudah sore lebih baik kita pulang saja yuk. Naruto-kun sepertinya sudah kelelahan." Ajak Hinata lagi, jujur saja dia masih mencemaskan Naruto yang sempat tertidur di bioskop tadi. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku baik-baik saja.. Hoaaamm… " Jawab Naruto, namun tidak bisa menutupi rasa kantuknya. "Tuh kan, ayo kita pulang saja?", "Tapi Hinata, kita baru sekali ini keluar. Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan tempat selanjutnya, makan malam. Baru kita pulang, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak tega melihat Naruto-kun yang kelelahan. Aku mau pulang saja, jadi Naruto bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Bye." Hinata hendak pulang, saat Naruto menahan tangannya. "Hinata kau tega." Kata Naruto. "Eh?" Hinata hanya terdiam bingung menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku mempersiapkan hari ini. Aku bahkan meminta bantuan Sai dan Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tidur tiga jam, karena paginya aku langsung menemui Sai, meminta saran darinya dan dari buku-bukunya. Lalu aku meminta Sakura-chan pergi membeli dress yang pernah kau lihat di toko. Sai juga sudah mereservasi restoran yang ingin sekali kau datangi. Bahkan tuxedoku sudah kusiapkan di rumah. Kau tidak berusaha menikmati hari ini ya?" protes Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar protes pacarnya ini. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memeluk Naruto, dan ketika dia melepaskannya wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku senang bisa bersama Naruto-kun hari ini. Aku juga senang mendengar kalau Naruto-kun sudah menyiapkan hari ini dengan sedemikian rupa. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bahagia di sini. Aku ingin, sekarang kita pulang. Reservasinya dibatalkan saja, dress dan tuxedonya juga disimpan saja. Aku berjanji akan memakainya di lain hari, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku ingin Naruto-kun beristirahat, karena aku sangat menyayangi Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun jatuh sakit. Apa kau bisa mengerti alasanku?"

Naruto membalas memeluk Hinata, "Terimakasih Hinata, aku juga sangat menyayangimu." Katanya sambil memeluk Hinata lebih erat. "Selanjutnya, bagaimana kalau kita buat rencananya kencannya berdua. Aku lumayan suka film action, atau kita pergi jalan-jalan yang seru?" balas Hinata di dalam pelukan Naruto. "Tentu, lain kali aku akan merencanakannya denganmu."

Naruto meraih wajah Hinata, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Menatap mata lavender gadis itu, keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, namun sialnya keadaan tidak berpihak kepadanya. "Quuuaaaakkk.." suara perut Naruto mengaum dan menghentikan ciuman yang baru saja akan terjadi.

"Hmph.. ha ha ha.. " Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Hinata, jangan tertawa. Sini aku cium!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan tawa Hinata dan memeluknya lagi. "Naruto-kun, mau aku masakan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun. Masakannya sudah jadi." Panggil Hinata sambil menyajikan makanan di atas meja. Dia memasak beberapa masakan untuk Naruto, setidaknya mereka masih makan malam bersama. Meskipun bukan di restoran mahal melainkan di rumah Naruto. "Oke, kelihatannya enak." Kata Naruto sambil menyeka air di wajahnya yang baru saja dicuci. "Selamat makan!"

Setelah tiba di rumah Naruto, Hinata langsung menuju ke dapur sementara Naruto diperintahkan untuk tidur sebentar. Meskipun Naruto awalnya menolak, tapi belum lima belas menit, dia sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Naruto memang benar-benar kelelahan karena misi-misinya yang tidak habis-habis selama sebulan ini. Sebenarnya Hinata mengerti kenapa Naruto bersikeras berkencan pada hari ini. Omongan para fansnya di desa semakin beragam. Ada yang bilang meraka hanya pamer status, tidak benar-benar pacaran, hanya gossip semata dan lain-lain. Dengan cara ini, mereka berdua berhasil menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka memanglah pasangan kekasih yang nyata. Bukanlah rekayasa atau hanya status saja.

"Hinata, ini enak sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau masak ini seperti ini setiap hari untukku?" Hinata kontan tersipu malu mendengar permintaan Naruto, bukankah itu sama saja dengan memintanya untuk menjadi istrimu? "Tentu saja Naruto-kun. Aku akan belajar memasak yang lainnya juga, kalau Naruto-kun suka makanan tertentu bilang saja. Aku akan belajar memasaknya untukmu." Kata Hinata. "Benarkah? Terima kasih Hinata, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata. "Ayo makan lagi!"


End file.
